


Halloween of Anarchy 3

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	1. Chapter 1

Reader’s POV

“Riz!” I yelled through the house as I riffled through the bags he just brought home. Riz popped his head through the kitchen doorway and tilted his head.

“What’s up, baby?” Riz asked.

“What the hell did you get?” I pulled out the black licorice and raised an eyebrow. “Who the hell are you giving this to?”

“The… kids?” Riz said, confused.

“What… wait what?” I looked at him like he was insane. “What child would want to eat this?”

“I don’t know… I mean I like it.” Riz stepped into the kitchen and pouted slightly.

“Well… that’s a whole other issue.” I waved that off before lifting up the bag. “This… This is not a trick or treating candy, this is the type of candy that gets our house egged.”

“No, it’s not.” Riz pouted more. I sighed and set the bag down before moving over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck before playing with his hair. He sighed and leaned into the touch.

“Baby, I love you but if you give these kids this licorice than they will attempt to burn down our house,” I told him, softly.

“Ugh, fine…” Riz groaned. “What should I go get?”

“I don’t know Kit Kats, Reese’s, Tootsie rolls?” I suggested.

“You just made fun of me for Black Licorice than you suggest Tootsie rolls.” Riz teased me.

“Shut up, at least Tootsie rolls are chocolate.” I scoffed and pushed him playfully. “Go get new candy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Riz smirked before kissing me softly. He pulled away and I rolled my eyes.

“Dumbass,” I said affectionately.

“Yes, but I’m your dumbass.” Riz pointed out with a goofy smile.

“You are.” I smiled brightly before kissing him again. “Now, go get candy before they sell out.”

“Yeah… yeah… yeah.” Riz chuckled before pulling away and heading back to the store.


	2. Fortune Teller (Kozik)

Kozik's POV

"Kozzy!" You squealed as you threw yourself into my arms. I chuckled and spun you around, before leaning down to kiss you softly.

"You excited about something?" I teased, knowing exactly what you were excited about. Charming was having a Halloween festival for the weekend and since it was our favorite holiday we were both excited to go.

"The Halloween Festival, silly!" You giggled and bounced in my arms.

"You keep bouncing like that and we aren't leaving." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"We are not missing this festival, we can have sex later." You said before kissing me.

"Is that a promise?" I smirked.

"Maybe..." You smirked back.

"Mmm... Okay, gotta focus." I shook my head. "So you wanna head over together on my bike or drive separately?"

"I vote bike... I love being pressed against you." You giggled and I chuckled.

"I love you." I smiled brightly.

"I love you too. Now let's go..." You whined the last part before pulling on my hand and dragging me over to my bike. I put your helmet on before my own then helped you onto my bike. I jumped on it before we made our way to the festival, I loved having your arms wrapped around me tightly. Hearing your giggles as I swerve and speed up made me so happy that a goofy smile was stuck on my face as we parked.

"You're so cute," I told you as we got off the bike.

"Nope, you are." You smiled and kissed me before taking my hand and started to pull me towards the venues.

"What am I going to do with you?" I smirked as I trailed along behind you.

"Love me and fuck me," You winked at me.

"Oh, I can definitely do that." I chuckled and pulled you close before kissing your cheek. I nuzzled you as we walked with my arms wrapped tightly around you.

"Kozzy, we're waddling not walking." You giggled.

"And? Having you in my arms is my greatest pleasure in life." I smiled.

"You are so cheesy." You smiled and turned your head to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Where do you wanna go first?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." You looked around the festival. "Oh!! Fortune Teller!"

"Oooo, so spooky." I teased.

"Shut up and come on!" You smiled brightly, practically skipping over to the booth in excitement. We waited in the small line for the booth, joking and laughing while we did.

"Next!" The fortune-teller called out. We moved into the tent and sat down in the seats. "Oh, what a beautiful couple."

"Thank you!" You smiled brightly.

"Well... I can see that you both have bright personalities but you..." She pointed at me. "Have a dark past."

"What gave that away?" I smirked, my kutte would suggest that to anyone. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't make fun of me boy," She warned. "I'm the real deal."

"Of course you are," I said sarcastically and nodded my head.

"Give me your hands." She ordered and I held them out. She took them in hers and closed her eyes. I looked over at you and smirked. "Hmmm... You have had a hard life."

"Almost the same thing as dark past but okay," I said sarcastically and you reached over to slap my shoulder.

"You used to be heavily into drugs." She said and we both paused.

"How..." I started but she continued.

"And that's what got you kicked out of the Army... No wait... the Marines." She said.

"What the fuck..." I said, getting angry. How the fuck could she know all that?

"Shhh... I'm seeing something..." She said and I looked over at you. You shrugged and looked back at her curiously. "I see a field..."

"Ummm... yeah okay this is over." I said, attempting to pull back my hands. She held on tighter, practically digging her nails into my hands.

"Something is happening... people are dying. Explosions are going off and yet you keep moving forward. That's a mistake my boy, if you keep going forward in this field then you will die too." She said while opening her eyes and pulling her hands back.

"What?" Your eyes widened and as you sat forward in your seat. "He'll... die!?"

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not going to die." I told you softly, leaning over and resting my hand over yours. "She's just trying to get a rise out of us."

"No, I'm warning you. If you move forward in that field with your brothers you will die." She said in a serious tone and I gave her a harsh look.

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch." I snapped, seeing how scared you looked made me furious. "Is this how you fucking get off? Scaring people? I know this is a Halloween festival but fuck!"

"Koz..." You started softly.

"No, come on. Let's go find something that's actually fun to do." I got out of my chair quickly and left the tent. I heard your footsteps behind me before you finally caught my arm and stopped me.

"Herman, stop please." You said softly and I turned to look at you. All the anger slipped away as I saw the concerned look in your eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby girl..." I sighed and pulled you into my arms. Holding you close as I breathed in the smell of your shampoo. "I know she scared you and that pissed me off."

"Kozzy, she knew a lot of things about you. What if she's knows how you die?" You asked softly. "The thought of losing you..."

"Baby, I'm not going to tell you you won't lose me because what I do is dangerous but I'm always going to make sure you're taken care of." I promised softly.

"That's not as comforting as you think." You mumbled into my chest and I chuckled softly. "Just promise that if you are in a field that you won't go forward."

"I promise, does that make you feel better?" I asked.

"A little." You said.

"Baby girl, we can't worry about tomorrow if we want to enjoy today." I said lifting your chin so I could look you in the eyes.

"You're right," You nodded. "Let's go enjoy the rest of the festival."

I smiled and nodded as we started walking to other booths and tents. A little voice in the back of my head was nagging at me though. That lady just knew too many details for me to shake the whole thing off but I wouldn't let you know that. Keeping you happy and safe was my top priority and I'd gladly do it for the rest of my life.


	3. Decorating- Chibs

Reader’s POV

Chibs had been so excited since Fi had agreed to let Kerrianne come and stay a week with us. The week just happened to fall on the week of Halloween though and that meant that Chibs had decided to go all out for the holiday since it was the first holiday that they had spent together since Kerrianne was little.

Which is the reason that I came home to find Chibs, Juice, Tig, and several prospects decorating our house. The front yard was done up like a graveyard, which looked eerily realistic. The foam tombs were even fucking hand carved or painted by one of them as they had son related things on them, including several reapers. I stepped out of the car and looked around the graveyard before looking up at the 3 morons on the roof yelling down orders at the prospects.

“If one of you falls off the fucking roof, I’m killing the other 2 and burying them in the graveyard.” I yelled up at them.

“Aye, don’ worry lass!” Chibs yelled down and I put my hands on my hips.

“I swear to god Chibs, if you don’t get down here right now with the other two dingles I won’t have sex with you for a month.” I said and the rest of the guys started snickering.

“You are in trouble…” Juice said in a sing songy voice.

“Yeah! So are you, dumbass!” I frowned. “And incase I wasn’t clear enough that means you too Trager!” They slowly made their way down to the ground, all three looking sheepish.

“Love,” Chibs started.

“Stop,” I held my hand up. “What the hell are you 3 bozos thinking?”

“We’re decorating.” Tig stated.

“You’re going to fucking fall off the roof. You have nothing to hold onto and there’s hardly any support up there. It’s way too high up and Tig likes to do stupid things.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“But…” Chibs pouted and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Kerri is comin’. She deserves to ‘ave an amazin’ ‘alloween.”

“I know but you can’t be in the hospital when she comes.” I said softly, my fingers gently running over his cheek.

“Dat’s a fair point.” Chibs nodded. “But we’re goin’ to keep decoratin’.”

“Chibs, what if you get hurt?” I asked.

“We promise not to get hurt, Y/N.” Juice smiled and started walking back to the ladder. He tripped over a foam tomb though and fell on his face.

“See, Y/N. These morons can get hurt anywhere.” Tig smirked before walking past Juice, who was groaning in pain, to the ladder.

“Chibs just get some rope to tie around the chimney or something. I’ll disinfect Juice’s face.” I sighed.

“Ya got it, love.” Chibs smiled before kissing my cheek as he went to the garage to get rope. I rolled my eyes before going to help Juice off the ground.

“Come on, buddy.” I said softly. “Let’s go look at the damage.”

“Thanks, Y/N.” Juice smiled, he had a lot of scraps all over his face now.

“What are you guys doing up there anyways?” I asked.

“We’re setting up a huge ass spider that moves. Chibs got these huge webs that will go down to the ground.” Juice said.

“I’m not going to ask anything else and just wait to see it at the end.” I said before I disinfected Juice’s face.


	4. Nightmare Before Christmas (Gilly)

Reader’s POV

“This is Halloween! This is Halloween!” I woke up as the song started blasting through the house. I glared at the bathroom door as Gilly started singing along to it, I groaned and hide my head under the pillow. I was going to kill him, he was going to die a painful death. His singing got louder and I growled as I got up before going to the bathroom door.

“Gilly! You’re going to die a horrible death!” I threatened as I threw the door open.

“Oh come on, baby girl! It’s the 4th of Halloween!” Gilly popped his head out of the shower, the song still blasting from the phone.

“I was asleep!” I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips.

“But now you’re not, so why don’t you come join me.” Gilly wiggled his eyebrows.

“Is that why you decided to blast Nightmare before Christmas? To get me in the shower?” My jaw dropped.

“No, but it is a plus.” Gilly smiled.

“I hate you.” I pouted.

“Let me make it up to you?” Gilly got a devilish look in his eyes.

“No.” I flipped him off.

“Come on, baby girl. We gotta spooky playlist, the water is nice and hot like you like, and I would love to run my hands over your naked body.” Gilly smirked.

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes but a smile started forming on my face. I slipped out of Gilly’s shirt that I slept in and got into the shower with him. He pulls me under the water and I giggle as he kisses me. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too.” Gilly smiled as he looked me over. “I’m the luckiest man ever.”

“I guess I’m pretty lucky too.” I smiled and kissed him softly. “I’ll take waking up to your voice than not waking up to it.”

“Yeah?” Gilly asked with a smile.

“Yeah, you have a great voice and I love hearing it.” I told him, his hand gently ran up my body before brushing my wet hair back. “You going to keep singing to me?”

“You want me to?” Gilly chuckled.

“Of course!” I smiled and grabbed my shampoo. “Serenade me while I shower.” I started giggling as the next song that came on was Kidnap the Sandy Claws and Gilly did a full on performance.


End file.
